Next generation stories
by Kaynbrae
Summary: short stories from the character of FFAT the next generation, there are spoiler possible. read about the inner thought and feelings of the characters in a 1st or 3ed person format as they see or think of moments in the story line to learn more about them.
1. Chapter 1

These are drabbles each chapter is for the same chapter as written up here at the start of the page. These are to read if you wish to learn more about a characters mind set and some are mini chapters that might contain spoilers to the later chapters of my story Next Generation. These will be set in first or third person and above each one will be the note on who is talking or recording the entry and the view its in. I plan this to be set up like a set of odd entries from the character diaries so they will not talk about the future but they might brush up with characters who weren't named or even known in that chapter by chance.

Just another fight…

Aero

First person

Chapter 1

It was like any other day… just another fight between children. He jabbed his fist into her arm as she smacked him hard. I watched on the sidelines. My fraternal twin sister's fist connected with my best friend's ribcage and sent him falling back into a locker. He jumped right back and came from below knocking her up and backwards, she fell to the floor and there was the sound as a crack as his head hit the floor as well. Above the two kids was the teacher. His face was twisted into a look of rage and worry as the two got up slowly. Next to him was Luso the librarian with a book in hand, he deliver the final blow to the fight as the teacher pulled her away from him as my twin tried to punch him as he curled up in a ball.

"Both of you! Go to the library now!" The teacher shouted. He then turned to Luso. "I leave them to you…" He said as he stomped off… I watched with worry. Butterflies danced inside me suddenly… Something was going to happen… I can feel it…

The story…

Rito

First person

Chapter 2

I can recall this one story and it reminds me of this very moment and it was not one my father told me… but my mother. It was about the plains that I watched roll by as the cart moved on. How when father first woke up it was there that he had his first mission… collecting plants. It wasn't the greatest or the most noble, but it reminded me of this moment right now, some sort of beginning. Like this was the start of something great… I looked up above and saw a bright gleaming airship fly by suddenly chased by floateyes… The ship seemed to be made of radiant magic and promise, what I wouldn't give to be on it someday.

Meeting?

Iden

First person

Chapter 1 to 2

I stared at the road ahead as a bright brilliant light engulfed the area, blinding us with its pureness. Nono yelped as he fell off his Chocobo in shock as I smirked. There was magic in the air and let me tell you this was magic that could make a Bangaa's knees rattle and a Nu Mou cower in a corner. I looked back to my poor uncle.

"I'll go on ahead! Kupo!" I shouted. He yelped out as I kicked the bird into a run.

"Iden KUPO!" he screeched as I looked ahead. A boy so small was pointing at a monster like an idiot. What a fool…

I jumped from my birds back and past the boy. I brought my sword in an arc and slashed it down on the monster's long defenseless limbs and then uppercut its soft underbelly. I jabbed to other and turned to the boy who stared at me… I waited a moment as his eyes light up with some sort of joy.

"What's a runt like you doing in Giza Plains? Lost your mommy little one kupo?" I snickered as he smiled even more… I could tell right then and there he was going to be trouble…


	2. Chapter 2

Yes all of these are short but their more of small entries diving into that characters mind then the event...

* * *

><p>Lilia<p>

Chapter 2 time

First person

I walked on and on for hours yet again not accepted into a clan… I wish there was somebody out there that wanted me… a friend of any kind… I would follow them to the end of the world and back. No matter what even if they were the devil… because no one can every truly be evil… right? No matter who they truly are and why they are doing so, I shall stand by them no matter what the price might be for me...

Jin

Chapter 2 to 3

first person

Suddenly in a burst of light I saw what I thought was an angel fly from the heavens above… only to land on me… she was odd for an angel, sort of human like more then divine… and man could she pack one hell of a punch. Valo laughed at me for days as I suffered more and more abuse from her… I could stop it… if I wanted… I guess I'm a mosadist?

Pitch

Chapter 1 to 2

First person

I watched as my friends saddled up on Chocobos ready to join the clans that selected them… while I stay here… I wish there was a clan that wanted me… but I'm just the useless nobody… Even my own friends don't need me… what use do I have? An archer who cannot aim… my fate will be dull and boring… just like me… I will never become a part of legends… There's no chance of fighting along a legend or becoming a legend… Sir. Marche… when I was young you saved the world… you inspired me… you and her… I can never be like you people… heroes…


	3. Jin short 1

Her Memory and My choice

Jin (part one of two)

First person

Five years prior.

It was a rainy cold night in the city of Cyril. People rushed from their jobs and work to hurry to the comfort of their homes. A single teenage boy stood in the rain his face hidden by the dark shadows he stared at the empty city street. He hated rain. But that didn't matter in his line of work. He had a job to do, he needed it… even if it meant spending time away from his only family… Valo… His little brother was waiting at home for him most likely…

"I wonder what it is this time." The boy muttered. Suddenly a robed figure appeared next to him sitting back with a blade strapped to her waist. The ninja was pretty in a cold sort of way. Her long raven black hair was soft and smelled like flowers. Her cold green eyes flashed darkly…

"Are you Jin?" she asked as he nodded.

"…" she closed her eyes for a moment and then looked to him. "Your younger then I thought… Jalem." She said as she held out her hand.

"I get that a lot… Jalem…" Jin said slowly waiting for the ninja to continue. "Can we sort of hurry it up?" He asked as she smirked.

"Relax… You might be here for the money but I don't want to run into death… take it slow… Killing and working in the shadows isn't always about speed…" She said slowly. Her own eyes seemed to show her sincerity on the matter. Jin waited as the rain swished and slashed loudly almost as if only it and them existed.

"What-" Jin started to ask as Jalem held out a paper. On it was her face.

"I need an escort… You game?" She asked as Jin nodded… "good… I'll see you tomorrow then."

"May I ask why?" he said suddenly as Jalem looked back.

"Why what?" She replied…

"Why you want an escort to a sky pirate?" Jin asked stubbornly.

"Why do you work with the red wings?" She replied. Jin stared at her retreating figure. For once maybe he should have denied the mission… He sighed and turned away. Nearby was a Vera child maybe ten at most. Her sunny smile radiated from her as she and her mother both ran home past him in the rain.

"Mommy mommy! Lookie rain everywhere!" the girl shouted as Jin smiled. He sighed then as well…

"Sorry Valo… looks like I'm going to be gone again…" Jin muttered as he slowly headed home… maybe life wasn't all about speed to Jalem but it was all Jin had… he needed to protect what he had… even if he sold his soul to the mist…

He pulled his hood down and short dark green locks just shades darker then his eyes fluttered in the breeze. His face had no scars or faults. He seemed far to young to be involved with the likes of the Red Wings… and that he was…

* * *

><p>Jin's back story couldn't ever be explained properly in the main story so this is going to be the short one that goes back into his past in a few key moments. if people want i can start a complete long version of it later on...<p>

also VOTE ON MY PROFILE AND REVIEW MY MAIN STORY!


End file.
